Anton Ego
Anton Ego '''is 'a former secondary antagonist turned to a protagonist when he tasted Linguini's cooking in Disney/Pixar's 2007 film ''Ratatouille. He is voiced by Peter O'Toole. Personality Anton Ego is an austere, humorless man who takes no pleasure in anything; not even his work brings him any happiness. Ratatouille Known in reviewer's circles as "The Grim Eater" (a food-related version of the Grim Reaper), Anton Ego is an unscrupulously hard-to-please reviewer. His gaunt physique most likely stems from the fact that if he doesn't love what he is eating...he doesn't swallow. One of Ego's most famous snubs came about regarding Auguste Gusteau, one of France's most prominent and famous chefs. Ego's negative review caused the famous chef to lose his 5-star rating. Shortly after this, Gusteau died and the 4-star rating (per tradition) was reduced to 3-stars. Speculation about whether Ego's review was to blame for the great chef's demise is a rumor that circulated among many. Ego continued on reviewing many other restaurants, but one day, he was informed that a young chef in the employ of Gusteau's named Linguini was slowly taking the city of Paris by storm with his creations. Ego descended upon the restaurant in the midst of a media maelstrom regarding Linguini's sudden rise to fame. Ego promised the new chef that he would return the next evening to sample the young chef's creations. Gusteau arrived promptly on time, and made his order ambiguous at best, wishing to try "a little perspective." Ego's patience soon was tested as finally, he was served an artful dish based on the stew, ratatouille. Gusteau's tasting of the food soon caused such a startling shock to his system: he thoroughly enjoyed the piece and was eager to compliment the chef. However, Linguini insisted he was merely the waiter for the evening. Soon after, Linguini emerges with Colette, another of the chef's, who insists Ego will need to wait until the restaurant closes. Ego chooses to wait and is surprised when Linguini and Colette present a small rat to him. Ego thinks they are playing a joke, but Linguini soon explains to Ego about the little chef's talents. Ego watches as Linguini, along with the rat, prepare the same dish. After asking a few questions, Ego thanks the staff for the meal and leaves. Ego's review writes of a very positive experience, revealing a bit more of his inner thoughts, as well as finally understanding one of Auguste Gusteau's famous lines: "Anyone can cook". Shortly after the review, Gusteau's is shut down due to a health inspection and Ego's reputation also takes a hit, given that he recommends a place that is infested by rats. After this, Linguini and Colette come to Ego to fund their own restaurant, with the rat serving as a 'sight-unseen' cook for the small cafe's patrons. Ego eagerly became an investor in the new restaurant, called "Le Ratatouille." Ego's gaunt frame became a tad pudgy as well, given his love of the food from his new investment, at which he is often seen dining at. Trivia *Anton Ego appears to be loosely based on Giulio Andreotti, the Italian Prime Minister and recent subject of the film "Il Divo". They are very similar in both speech and physical appearance and both strike fear into those whose lives they can influence. Gallery Anton Ego.jpg Anton Ego Surprised.jpg Anton Ego young.jpg anton-ego.jpg Anton Ego Typing.jpg Anton Ego Ordering Dessert.jpg Category:Villains Category:Males Category:characters Category:disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Living characters Category:Ratatouille characters Category:Humans Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroes Category:Pixar villains Category:Animated characters Category:French characters Category:Reformed characters